


Day 23: First Time

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, First Time, Hook-Up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, turned something?, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: They’d seen Bucky brooding at a local bar they liked, and Natasha’s eye caught on him right away.  He had long hair that Natasha wanted to bury her fingers in and a jawline that she wanted to explore with her mouth. His black jeans were tight and even though she couldn't see much of his ass while he sat, his thighs went on for days.She spent a few minutes watching, trying to gauge him and then there’d been a short discussion with Clint before they’d gone over to him.  He hadn’t run for the hills when Natasha explained what they were looking for.  In fact, the way Bucky’s eyes widened as he had to look up and up at Clint from his seat, and they way they’d turned hungry when he looked at her tits, Natasha was confident they’d made a good choice.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Day 23: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if there was anything I wanted to do for the prompt 'first time', but when I looked at the official list one of the prompts for today was double penetration. And I like a Bucky/Natasha/Clint sandwich. So here we are.

Natasha leaned back against the pillows and slid her hand underneath her silky underwear. In front of her, Clint was providing plenty of fodder as he kissed their new friend Bucky and worked to get him out of his clothes.

They’d seen Bucky brooding at a local bar they liked, and Natasha’s eye caught on him right away. He had long hair that Natasha wanted to bury her fingers in and a jawline that she wanted to explore with her mouth. His black jeans were tight and even though she couldn't see much of his ass while he sat, his thighs went on for days.

She spent a few minutes watching, trying to gauge him and then there’d been a short discussion with Clint before they’d gone over to him. He hadn’t run for the hills when Natasha explained what they were looking for. In fact, the way Bucky’s eyes widened as he had to look up and up at Clint from his seat, and they way they’d turned hungry when he looked at her tits, Natasha was confident they’d made a good choice.

It had been a brisk walk home, and now they were here. Natasha had stripped down to her bra and underwear and made herself comfortable on the bed while Clint and Bucky kissed like they needed it to live. Bucky was practically up on his tiptoes, and Clint kept getting distracted from taking off Bucky’s pants by feeling him up.

Natasha watched contentedly for a few minutes before she started getting restless for more hands on her. 

“Gentlemen,” she said, just loud enough to carry.

They broke apart, lips reddened, and both of them panting for breath. Bucky gave a little moan when he realized she was touching herself. 

“Amazing, isn’t she?” Clint said admiringly.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him, and he grinned.

“If you two can take a break, I believe I mentioned I had something in mind,” she said. 

Bucky was staring at her intensely. “Can I taste you first?”

Heat gathered in her belly at his words, and she answered by letting her legs spread wider and pulling her hand out of her underwear.

Bucky was on the bed in a flash and shuffled forward to lay between her legs. Natasha saw Clint roll his eyes and mutter something about ‘thought we were getting on with it,” but she was promptly distracted by Bucky’s nose and mouth pressing against her core through the fabric. He nuzzled there, rubbing teasingly and tonguing her through the fabric. Then hard polished fingers pulled aside the silk and a tongue lightly licked her folds.

Her eyes closed as Bucky’s mouth moved against her core. He explored her folds, only teasing around her clit before moving further south to dip inside her. Natasha moaned at the hot touch. Her hands were in Bucky’s hair before she realized, and she opened her eyes to check it was okay. Bucky was staring straight up at her. When he saw her looking, he nodded and she flexed her fingers against his scalp. 

The bed dipped and Clint stretched out alongside her. 

“How is he?” he murmued, his hands skimming her skin.

“Amazing,” she said tauntingly, throwing his word back him.

“Hmmph,” Clint said.

He kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His hard cock was pressed against her hip. Bucky’s tongue was moving faster, like the sight of them kissing was getting to him too.

She may have moaned when Clint let her go. Either way, she pushed Bucky away gently. 

“Let’s get on with it,” she said, more out of breath than she would like to admit. “I want to come with you in me.”

“Bold of you to assume you’re only coming once,” Clint grumbled, sitting up.

Natasha tossed the lube at him and knelt up on the bed. Bucky came with her, his face wet and his eyes wide and dark.

“Where— How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Clint’s the only one allowed in my ass. Condoms are nonnegotiable. And I think,” Natasha said, running a hand down Bucky’s chest, “we should start with you lying on your back. I’ll be on top of you, and Clint will be behind me. Sound acceptable?”

Bucky nodded eagerly and Natasha ran her fingertips through his chest hair before giving him a push backwards.

He lay down easily. His cock was standing tall and proud between his legs and Natasha took the condom Clint handed her. Bucky shuddered as she rolled it on, but he stayed still otherwise. Natasha was tempted to play with his cock a little more, but she was already pent up with waiting and they weren’t doing much better. So instead she straddled his thighs.

“Underwear, Tasha,” Clint said, tapping at her hip.

Natasha grumbled, and Clint laughed.

“All right then,” he said.

He reached a hand under the fabric, searching for a seem. When he found it he used the other hand and pulled. The thin fabric ripped and Natasha’s core clenched as Clint bared her so easily. Bucky moaned at the display. 

“I liked those, asshole,” Natasha said, though disappointment was the furthest thing from her mind.

“I’ll buy you more,” Clint said. He nudged her. “Don’t leave him waiting.”

Bucky was staring at her with hungry eyes as she shifted to straddle his hips. Natasha let herself sink down, pinning his cock between her cunt and his body. She smirked as he groaned. She rolled her hips a few times, enjoying the easy wet glide of his shaft between her folds.

She could have come easily just from that, but decided to keep it for another time. Instead she reached down and shifted, lining Bucky up with her entrance.

Natasha took her time, savoring the feel of Bucky as she took him inside. After all, you could only take a cock for the first time once, and Bucky’s was very nice. Bucky groaned as her warm walls closed around him, and his hands went to her hips. He didn’t move her, but held on like she might disappear. Natasha rolled her hips taking him further and further until he bottomed out inside her.

Clint’s big hand stroked her back.

“How’s it feel?” he asked.

“Good,” Natasha said, squeezing around Bucky.

“Fuck!” Bucky’s head fell back on the bed and Clint laughed.

Natasha rocked up and then let herself sink back down. Bucky’s hips planted on the bed, and he thrust up into her. Not too hard, but giving her something push back against.

“God, you two look good,” Clint said roughly over her shoulder.

“So do you, pal,” Bucky said. His eyes went to Clint’s groin, and Natasha’s followed. 

Clint was also hard, and he was stroking himself slowly as he watched them fuck. Natasha’s body tightened at the sight of him and Bucky groaned.

“Come on, Clint,” Natasha said, stilling on top of Bucky. “I know what I want, and we’re all going to come too soon for it at this rate.”

“I’m not opposed to trying again,” Clint said, kissing her shoulder.

Nonetheless, he guided Natasha forward with a hand between her shoulder blades. She braced herself on Bucky’s shoulders and smiled as his eyes went straight to her breasts. In this position they were nearly spilling out of her bra, and Bucky seemed mesmerized.

“Go on, then,” she said. 

His hands came up to cup them, and she laughed as he curled up to bury his face against them. Maybe another time.

It was funny how many things she wanted to try again with him, she thought as his stubble scratched the tender skin. And then she sucked in a breath as one of Clint’s fingers circled her hole and pressed inside.

“Okay?” Bucky asked right away, leaning back.

Natasha nodded so they could both see.

“Keep going. Both of you,” she said.

Clint laughed, and Bucky’s hands tugged her free of her bra.

Bucky was clearly a fan of her breasts, and she enjoyed the attention while Clint worked his finger inside her. One was relatively easy, but when he added a second, she had to close her eyes and work on relaxing. 

“Still good, Tasha?” Clint murmured.

She nodded.

“I can feel it” Bucky said. He was hold still beneath her, letting her move between them as she needed too.

“Yeah, I can feel you too,” Clint said. “Tasha, do you want my cock? Or do you want to keep going like this?”

Natasha shook her head, opening her eyes. “Get in me, Barton.”

Clint pulled his fingers out and Natasha felt Bucky shiver. Then Clint lined up with her hole.

She wet her lips, staring past Bucky’s shoulder as Clint pushed into her. Bucky held her as Clint started giving short little thrusts to push deeper. Noises were coming from all three of them at the tight stretch.

When Clint was about halfway, Natasha reached back for him.

“Up, help me sit up,” she said.

They both helped her upright until she was sat between them, impaled on their cocks. Bucky slipped out a little, but the position made Clint sink deeper and he groaned. His hips jerked involuntarily.

“Fuck,” Bucky said. “It’s so tight. And I can feel you, like you’re right there.”

“I am right there,” Clint said thrusting into Natasha slowly. “Tasha, how’s it feel?”

“Full,” she said. She had no other word for how it felt to be stretched around the two of them, both of them shifting and adjusting.

Bucky was staring up at them, clearly trying to hold himself back from moving.

“Haven’t you two done this before?”

“With toys,” Natasha panted. “But this is...”

“Different,” Clint finished.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky said fervently.

“Move,” Natasha said.

Bucky and Clint exchanged some kind of glance, and then Bucky was pushing in as Clint pulled out. Natasha shuddered and then moaned as they switched again. Both men were groaning, and she could feel her body clenching tight around them as they stretched her to her limit.

“Tasha...” Clint’s voice was rough in her ear.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky was saying below her.

“Touch me?” she asked and she didn’t know who she was asking.

Bucky held her hips again, and Clint’s familiar fingers slipped between her legs.

“Oh. Oh fuck,” she said as he rubbed circles around her clit.

“That’s it, Tasha,” Clint murmured. He rubbed a little harder, and Natasha felt her legs start to quake. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Her orgasm was rising fast and as her body was jostled by their thrusts, there was nothing to do but let it overtake her.

Natasha moaned loudly as she came, clenching down around them. Her legs shook with force of it and she braced herself on Bucky. 

Natasha panted as her orgasm faded. Both Clint and Bucky were grunting, clearly holding themselves back. Her body still felt stretched around them, but her orgasm had loosened some of her muscles.

“Tasha, are you good?” Clint said. His hands were bruisingly tight where they held her.

“Good,” Natasha said.

She shifted forward of her own accord, leaning down towards Bucky again. 

“Fuck me, Clint,” she said, when her voice was steady enough. “Make us both feel it.”

Bucky groaned, and Clint cursed. He pressed a hand to the small over her back and pulled most of the way out. Then with a firm thrust he pushed back in and Natasha and Bucky both moaned.

“Again,” Natasha said. 

Clint did it again and again, never going too fast, but unrelenting with his aim.

Bucky was panting under her, feeling Clint move inside her, and his hips had started thrusting up into her as well.

“Come on, come on,” Natasha chanted, reaching a hand down between her legs.

“Oh fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky said.

His hips started stuttering up into her unevenly, rubbing against her gspot on most strokes. She bit her lip and whined, rubbing her clit harder. Clint leaned in too, pumping into her faster now, and she knew they were about to all tumble over the edge.

Bucky’s cocked rubbed her gspot again, and she grabbed his arm. 

“There. Right there,” she gasped.

Bucky grunted and started thrusting against that same spot. Natasha ground her palm against her clit and whimpered as her toes started to curl.

“Tasha,” Clint said gutturally, no doubt seeing she was close. He pressed inside her with deep rocking thrusts and added his fingers to hers.

Natasha cried out and spasmed between them. She came, suspended between them, left to sway with their movements as they chased their own orgasms. Their hips stuttered and slowed, pressing deep inside as they groaned.

Bucky was holding Natasha’s weight as she blinked back to herself, and Clint had braced himself. He pulled out slowly and Natasha gasped as he pulled free. Clint helped Bucky shift her so Bucky could pull out as well. They helped her lie down, and she lay there with her legs akimbo. She felt her pulse beating through every inch of her body, and her cunt and ass were fluttering. 

When she looked up, Bucky was staring down at her in awe, and Clint was looking proud. 

“That was incredible,” Bucky said.

“Mmm, yeah. Ten out of ten,” Natasha said.

“Do you need anything, Nat?” Clint asked. 

“Water?”

Clint passed her a bottled and helped her drink when her hand shook a little. He stroked her hair as she sipped at it.

“I should... I guess I should get going,” Bucky said awkwardly from the foot of the bed.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a look.

“You don’t have to,” Clint said good naturedly. “I’m surprised my legs still work after that.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Bucky said.

“You’re not intruding,” Natasha said. “We’re the ones who picked you up at that bar, remember.”

Bucky still looked on the fence.

“Stay the night, and I’ll let you keep your face in my boobs for at least an hour,” Natasha bargained.

“Ooh, good deal. Post orgasm Natasha is the best at cuddles,” Clint said.

“And Clint can be the big spoon,” said Natasha.

Bucky’s cheeks pinked but he didn’t shy away this time.

“If you’re sure,” he said, crawling up the bed.

“We’re sure,” said Natasha.

As soon Bucky was lying down, she tugged in close so his head was resting on her chest. It startled a laugh out of him, but he also shifted to wrap an arm around her.

Natasha carded her fingers through his hair before looking up at Clint. Maybe they would have a chance to try some of those things they had imagined.


End file.
